


36.5度

by labrnth



Series: stay with me [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 練習後他們步行回家──





	36.5度

　　他拖著疲憊的腳步，聽著維克托的喋喋不休。  
　　冬夜甚涼，吐出的氣息全成了溫熱的白霧，劃開冰涼的空氣。那排路燈在人行道上畫出一個一個亮晃、交疊的圈子，勇利隔著略微泛起水氣的鏡片望著地上兩人模糊的影子，若有所思而不禁恍了神，冷不防大口吸進刺骨的空氣。  
　　喉嚨被凍得頗癢，他摀著嘴低低咳了幾聲，惹來對方的注目。維克托的髮絲隨著他的轉身輕輕晃動，那抹透徹的藍向他看了過來，問他：「嗓子不舒服嗎？」  
　　啊、不是的，我只是在想。  
　　勇利糊糊地、把自己的嗓音化進了冰涼的空氣。溫熱柔軟的吐息隨著語落消散。  
　　你看，這樣就好像在牽手呢。  
　　他指著勾勒兩個人的灰色剪影，錯位讓他們的手疊在一起，像是維克托拉過勇利的手、扣著涼得透徹的五指把它塞進自己的大衣口袋。  
　　聞言，對方笑了。大步走過來把那兩隻早已冷得微顫的手纂進手心裡。  
　　維克托把它們溫柔地捧起，哈了哈氣，又低頭吻了一口圓潤著指尖。接著趁勇利耐不住害臊、把雙手都抽離前跩住其中一隻，緊緊地牽了起來。  
　　「你看，這樣就不是『好像』了。」  
　　綿密的耳語廝磨，男人呼嚕笑了起來，呢喃著快回家吧小豬豬快冷僵了云云。  
　　  
　　掌心遞來的體溫是恰好的36.5度。


End file.
